Die for my sins
by Ereenu
Summary: D'étranges suicides ont eu lieu dans une école. Hisoka et Tsuzuki sont envoyés là bas pour enquêter...
1. Prologue

**Crédits :** Tsuzuki, Hisoka et cie sont pas à moi (et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé XD). Pour ce qui est des pauvres victimes innoncentes, elles sont à moi...

**Rating : **T

**Couples :** Hisoka et Tsuzuki (me suis pas cassé l'arrière train à les caser ensemble dans la fic... dès le départ ils le sont ! lol)

**Note :** Junko signifie "enfant de l'obéissance". Laiko signifie "arrogance" et Hana signifie "fleur". Vous comprendrez en lisant.

De plus, le titre de cette fic vient d'un AMV sur Muraki (suffit de taper die for my sins sur youtube ou dailymotion pour le voir) que j'adore. Je sais pas trop combien il y aura de chapitres, mais je vais essayer de pas la faire trop longue cette fic ! Si vous avez des questions, bah une tite review :D

**Die for my si****ns**

_Prologue : _

Assis en silence dans une vaste pièce, deux hommes et un adolescent attendaient, l'air renfrogné. Le plus vieux, Konoe, fulminait à un tel point que l'on s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Son visage, creusé par les rides, arborait une couleur rouge qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Les secondes défilaient, identiques et interminables. Ils attendaient.

« Mais bon sang ! où est ce bon à rien de Tsuzuki ?! »

Comme s'il avait entendu son nom, l'homme en question entra dans le pièce en lançant un 'bonjour' tonitruant et débordant de vitalité. Ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer encore plus ses collègues.

« On peut savoir où tu étais ? interrogea l'adolescent aux yeux d'émeraude.

- C'est réellement important ?

- Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard Hisoka. Nous avons une mission importante à vous confier, intervint Tatsumi.

- Une mission ? encore ? geignit le Tsuzuki.

- Comment cela encore ? tu ne vas pas te plaindre alors que tu es payé à rien faire et que tu nous coûtes une somme astronomique à chaque mission ?

- Pardon, je n'ai rien dit…s'excusa le shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes. Alors cette mission ? demanda t'il avec un air angélique.

Konoe soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

« Il s'agit de suicides.

- Suicides ? pourquoi on fait appel à nous ? Je croyais que seuls les meurtres…

- Si tu me laissais parler.

- Pardon patron ! (1)

En temps normal les suicides sont comptés comme des morts naturelles par notre service, mais ceux-ci sont atypiques. Les trois ont eu lieu le même soir, à la même heure. Les victimes sont trois lycéennes du même âge étudiant dans le même établissement bien qu'elles ne soient pas dans la même classe. La première s'appelait Hana Ishikawa, elle s'est pendue. »

Le vieux shinigami tendit une photo où l'on voyait une jeune fille, les lèvres bleus, gonflées, la gorge entourée d'un tissu aussi blanc que sa peau, se balancer aux branches d'un sakura. Les quelques pétales volants donnaient une dimension irréelle à la photo qui fit frémir Hisoka.

« La deuxième, poursuivit Konoe, se nommait Laiko Nishimura. Elle s'est ouverte les veines dans sa chambre. »

Il tendit une deuxième photo où une adolescente était étendue, livide, une entaille profonde sur son poignet droit, dans une mare de sang étrangement circulaire, triste rappel de la lune rouge que l'on pouvait voir en arrière plan de l'image.

« Et la dernière se prénommait Junko Ogawa. Elle a avalé une boîte de somnifère et ne s'est jamais réveillée. »

Sur le dernier cliché, une lycéenne reposait dans un lit, le visage si paisible qu'on la croyait endormie, si ce n'est que la pâleur de son visage réfutait totalement cette idée. Elle tenait dans ses bras un pantin de bois au visage larmoyant.

« Le dernier détail étrange de leur mort est que ces trois jeunes filles n'avaient absolument aucune raison de se tuer. Elles avaient des amis, de bons résultats scolaires, étaient aimés de leur famille…

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- C'est justement ce que je veux que vous trouviez. Ces filles n'étaient pas censés mourir si jeune. Trouvez la raison de leur mort et assurez-vous qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autres. Hisoka, tu prendras la place d'un élève et toi Tsuzuki, tu remplaceras le principal adjoint. Sa fille était l'une des victimes, il a donc pris quelques jours de congés.

- Principal adjoint ? mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Soyez prêt à partir d'ici deux heures.

- Et le budget pour la nourriture ?

- Trois mille yens par jour. (2)

- C'est tout ?

- C'est amplement suffisant. »

La ton employé par Tatsumi indiqua à Tsuzuki qu'il ne souffrait aucune réclamation. Il tendit un dossier contenant les détails de la mission à Hisoka, et fit signe aux deux partenaires qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Une fois dehors, Tsuzuki observa l'adolescent. Celui-ci n'avait dit mot de tout l'entretien et ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Le shinigami aux yeux d'améthyste lui caressa tendrement la joue comme pour le remmener à la réalité.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Hisoka commençait petit à petit à laisser tomber son masque d'adolescent glacial et à s'ouvrir aux autres sans pour autant se montrer aussi chaleureux et énergique que son partenaire. Ce dernier faisait d'ailleurs preuve d'une patience incroyable face à lui. Sans jamais le brusquer ou le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Grâce à lui, ses cauchemars et ses peurs disparaissaient doucement, mais sûrement. Seulement, son destin semblait le rattraper…

« Hisoka ?

- Hum…

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui. C'est juste que… Il hésita à poursuivre.

- Que ? l'encouragea son partenaire.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire. Tous ces détails… Le sakura, la lune rouge et ce pantin. C'est comme si c'était Lui qui était à l'origine de tout cela. »

Par ce 'Lui', Hisoka avait voulu parler du docteur Muraki, ce médecin psychopathe et pervers qui l'avait violé, torturé pendant trois ans pour finalement le tuer. Ce même homme qui avait gravé sa malédiction sur la peau de l'empathe, ce même homme qui avait poussé Tsuzuki au suicide, ce même homme que les deux shinigamis haïssaient de toute leur âme.

« Tu te fais probablement des idées. Depuis Kyoto, il n'est pas réapparu.

- Mais…

- Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne le laisserais pas toucher à un seul de tes cheveux. Je peux te l'assurer. »

Face à l'assurance de Tsuzuki, Hisoka eut un maigre sourire sans que son appréhension ne disparaisse pour autant…

**Premier chapitre bientôt :p**

1 : essayez de dire ça trois fois très vite pour voir ! XD

2 : soit 21.9 euros (vive les convertiseurs sur les portables !)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : infiltration **

« Mon tuteur ?! Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? s'écria un jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Arrête de me frapper ! je n'y suis pour rien moi. C'est Tatsumi qui gère nos identités, répliqua la deuxième personne, un homme au visage juvénile.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu pourras passer pour mon tuteur ? tu n'arrives déjà pas à t'occuper de toi-même !

- T'es méchant Hisoka !

- Non, réaliste. »

L'adolescent soupira devant l'air enfantin que prenait son partenaire pour l'attendrir. Un court silence s'installa avant que Tsuzuki reprenne, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat. Je prendrais bien soin de toi pendant cette mission.

- Baka ! » s'exclama Hisoka en rougissant.

Tsuzuki laissa échapper un petit rire devant l'air confus de son compagnon puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Hisoka le repoussa brusquement.

« Pas ici.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

- Il n'y a personne, remarqua justement le shinigami en s'approchant un peu plus de sa victime.

- Arrête je te dis ! »

Hisoka repoussait du mieux qu'il pouvait Tsuzuki, mais une part de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait bien agréable de se laisser aller. Sans compter son empathie qui lui faisait ressentir, et ce bien malgré lui, les émotions de son aîné. Et bien vite, les sentiments prirent le dessus sur la raison et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se retrouva dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, savourant un tendre baiser. Lorsqu'ils rompirent celui-ci, l'adolescent reprit soudainement conscience du lieu où il se trouvait et s'écarta de Tsuzuki en se retenant à grand peine de le frapper. Ce dernier arborait un sourire en coin qui avait le don d'agacer encore plus Hisoka. Pour dissiper son énervement et surtout ne pas commettre un meurtre en public – bien que son compagnon soit déjà mort – il décida de se concentrer sur la mission. Il sortit un morceau de papier chiffonné de sa poche et lut à haute voix ce qui était inscrit.

« Rendez-vous au lycée Kaibara (1) à seize heures.

- Je crois qu'on est en retard…

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Est-ce qu'un jour tu seras ponctuel ?!

- On dira qu'on s'est retrouvé bloqué dans les embouteillages…

- Tsuzuki, tu n'as ni voiture, ni même de permis de conduire. Dépêche-toi au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi.

- Très bien, calme-toi. J'arrive. »

Tsuzuki devait se retenir de rire devant la mine exaspérée d'Hisoka. Il était si adorable lorsqu'il était en colère… C'est sur cette pensée qu'ils se mirent en route vers le lycée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux shinigamis se trouvaient dans l'imposant bureau du directeur, Kureno Tenoh (2). Après avoir réglés quelques détails administratifs, ce fut le directeur lui-même qui aborda le sujet qui intéressait ses interlocuteurs.

« Je suppose que vous avez tout deux entendus parler du tragique évènement qui a eu lieu ces derniers jours. »

Il se tut quelques secondes et reprit.

« Vous savez, je ne sais pas ce qui a poussé ces trois jeunes filles à agir ainsi. Mais j'espère sincèrement que vous ne jugerez pas ce lycée à travers cela. De plus, tout le monde est un peu chamboulé donc ne vous étonnez pas de la réserve de certains étudiants et de l'ambiance tendue qui plane ici.

- Je comprends et je ferais de mon mieux pour aider cet établissement à surmonter cette épreuve, répondit Tsuzuki avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Je vous en remercie. Je dois vous avouer que lorsque vous avez proposé de remplacer votre prédécesseur, nous n'espérions plus trouver quelqu'un. Les gens semblent effrayés par l'idée de venir au lycée Kaibara… Enfin, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes soucis plus longtemps. Vous êtes libres de visiter le lycée. Mr Tsuzuki, vous prendrez vos fonctions demain matin. Quant à votre protégé, il commencera les cours à cette même date.

- Très bien. Merci de nous avoir reçus. »

Après être sortis, ils attendirent d'être certain de ne pouvoir être entendus par quiconque.

« Il m'a l'air plutôt honnête, déclara Hisoka. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse nous être d'une aide quelconque. Il ne sait pas gérer des tâches trop lourdes…

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- C'était noté dans le dossier. Si tu les lisais de temps en temps… Il a souvent changé d'emploi. Pas plus de deux ou trois ans à la même place. A chaque fois renvoyé. Ca ne fait qu'un an qu'il est ici. Il n'a probablement rien à voir avec le meurtre de ces filles…

- Le meurtre ?

- Oui. Pour moi…

- Trois filles qui se tuent le même soir à la même heure sans se connaître ne peut être le fruit du hasard, compléta Tsuzuki en souriant.

- Exact. Il y a forcément eu une influence extérieure et ce, même si elles étaient réellement suicidaires.

- Elles l'étaient d'après toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est qu'une simple hypothèse, expliqua l'adolescent en consultant sa montre. Je crois que je vais rentrer. La fin des cours va bientôt sonner et je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu de toute cette foule avant l'heure…

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher alors.

- On ?

- Tu ne penses pas que je vais te laisser rentrer seul ? »

Hisoka ne répondit rien, les joues soudainement rouges. Cachant son malaise – sans réel succès – il marmonna un vague « allons-y » et partit devant. La tendresse de Tsuzuki à son égard le rendait mal à l'aise parfois. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela, mais simplement qu'il n'y avait jamais été habitué. Jamais personne ne s'était réellement préoccupé de lui jusqu'à présent. Du moins pas à la manière de Tsuzuki… Non, lui était…

« Va t'en ! » « On veut pas de toi ici ! » Hisoka sursauta presque en entendant des cris. Il lança un regard à son partenaire.

« Ca vient de la cour. »

Les deux shinigamis hâtèrent le pas. Rapidement, ils trouvèrent la source du raffut. Il s'agissait de deux lycéennes, probablement en première, qui s'en prenaient à une jeune fille qui se trouvait devant elles. Cette dernière avait le visage tourné vers le sol, caché par ses longs cheveux noirs, et elles serraient ses poings tremblant.

« Tu portes malheur !

- C'est à cause de toi tout ça ! on t'a vu leur parler ce jour là !

- Tout est de ta faute !

- Mesdemoiselles ! intervint Tsuzuki. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Asato Tsuzuki, le remplaçant de votre principal adjoint.

- Hein ?! ah euh… désolé.

- Je pense que vous devriez plutôt vous excuser auprès d'elle, répliqua Tsuzuki en désignant leur souffre-douleur.

- C'est inutile, intervint cette dernière. J'ai l'habitude. »

Et avant même que quiconque puisse réagir, elle s'enfuit. Les deux autres bafouillèrent une excuse et firent de même, laissant les deux shinigamis ahuris.

« De quoi elles parlaient à ton avis ? interrogea finalement Hisoka.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'on a trouvé une piste dans cette affaire. »

Approuvant silencieusement cette hypothèse, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit de près par le shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent à leur appartement. Un trois pièce miséreux dans un quartier mal famé. Tatsumi était toujours égal à lui-même : radin.

Leur lugubre logement était composé d'une cuisine dont les appareils ménagers semblaient ne pas avoir servis depuis longtemps, d'une salle de bain dont la baignoire était si petite qu'on ne pouvait s'y tenir qu'assis et d'un lavabo quelque peu rouillé. Seules les toilettes semblaient avoir été épargnées dans la pièce. Et enfin, à côté, se trouvait une chambre, la plus grande des pièces. Un lit occupait une grande partie de l'espace, mais on avait trouvé le moyen de glisser un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce et une petite télévision en noir et blanc. A côté du lit, quelqu'un avait déposé leurs affaires ainsi qu'un uniforme pour Hisoka et des affaires de cours.

« On peut pas dire que ce soit le grand luxe, remarqua ce dernier en s'approchant de son sac.

- Je déteste Tatsumi ! il aurait pu nous trouver autre chose que ce taudis.

- Si tu ne faisais rien exploser durant nos missions, on aurait peut-être le droit à une meilleure habitation…

- Mais… il se tut quelques secondes, à la recherche d'un argument qui ne venait pas. Bon c'est vrai… » reconnut-il en faisant la moue. Ce qui tira un sourire amusé à Hisoka.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son partenaire qui boudait et se nicha dans bras. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et demanda :

« Tu comptes faire la tête toute la soirée ?

- Peut-être… mais tu es bien partit pour me convaincre de changer d'avis . »

Le brun ne put retenir un petit rire et se pencha pour embrasser Hisoka qui en profita pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Ils rompirent leur baiser et l'adolescent reprit la parole en souriant.

« Je me suis montré assez convainquant ?

- Hum… je ne crois pas.

- Eh ! s'indigna le blond.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, déclara Tsuzuki en faisant allusion à la remarque que son partenaire avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. En parlant de plat, je commence à avoir faim. Pas toi ?

- T'es vraiment qu'un estomac sur pattes ! »

Mais le shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes s'était déjà éclipsé dans la cuisine. Il était irrécupérable ! Avec un soupir consterné, Hisoka rejoint Tsuzuki dans la cuisine. Ce dernier contemplait avec désespoir le frigo vide en marmonnant des paroles haineuses à l'égard de Tatsumi. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Où tu vas ?

- Il y a un restaurant pas loin, ils vendent des plats à emporter » répondit-il simplement.

Sachant parfaitement qu'arrêter un Tsuzuki affamé était impossible, le jeune homme se contenta de le regarder partir avant de se diriger lui-même vers la chambre et alluma le petit téléviseur, à défaut d'avoir mieux à faire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce fut maudissant Tatsumi et ses budgets que Tsuzuki quitta l'appartement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'énervait ainsi pour ce genre de broutille. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu croire que c'était le stress de l'affaire, mais celle-ci n'avait pas encore commencé. Certes, il y avait bien cette fille qui s'était fait malmener, mais il n'avait aucune preuve pour prouver son implication. Ou bien était-ce la supposée présence de Muraki ? Mais là non plus, il n'avait pas la moindre preuve hormis les allusions au travers des photos.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le shinigami ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'il avait dépassé le restaurant, mais un grondement de la part de son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et il fit demi-tour. Ce lieu devait être populaire car déjà plusieurs personnes attendaient d'être servies et d'autres arrivaient encore. Il allait devoir attendre un moment avoir d'être servi. Cela lui laisserait tout le temps de saliver devant les menus…

Finalement, quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il put quitter le restaurant, en s'étant séparé à regret de trois tartes aux pommes et quelques sushis. Après avoir payé, il rentra sans encombre dans le petit appartement.

« Désolé d'avoir été si long, mais il y avait un monde fou au restaurant ! »

Il déposa les paquets sur la table en attendant une réaction quelconque de son partenaire. Mais au lieu de cela, un silence lui répondit.

« Hisoka ? »

Silence.

Inquiet, il traversa rapidement la minuscule cuisine pour gagner la chambre. Il y découvrit un Hisoka endormit paisiblement devant un documentaire probablement très ennuyeux à voir l'état de l'adolescent. La tête penchée sur le côté, le teint pâle, les jambes repliées, la lumière de l'écran se reflétant sur lui, le jeune shinigami semblait bien plus fragile qu'il ne l'était en réalité. On aurait pu croire que le moindre choc le briserait en mille morceaux. Se déplaçant silencieusement, Tsuzuki éteignit la télévision et s'approcha de son partenaire pour le porter jusque dans le lit où il serait installé plus confortablement. Mais avant qu'il ait pu amorcer le moindre geste, deux yeux fatigués s'ouvrirent et une voix pâteuse s'éleva :

« T'en as mis du temps.

- Je vois ça, répliqua le shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes en souriant. »

Hisoka fit la moue avant de se lever. La télévision avait toujours eu une tendance soporifique sur lui. Tsuzuki ne manquerait sûrement pas de le lui rappeler par la suite, connaissant son attitude infantile et moqueuse. Certes, ce n'était pas méchant, mais l'empathe prenait facilement la mouche. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas lui le plus immature des deux ?

L'adolescent s'installa dans la cuisine et commença à manger sans prononcer un mot. Non pas qu'il en voulait à son partenaire, simplement qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il avait sentie de l'inquiétude chez lui, et il savait que la conversation finirait par en venir à Muraki et Hisoka n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de lui. Il voulait garder l'ambiance calme et détendue qui planait autour d'eux. Ne pas réveiller ses craintes à peines endormies.

Le reste de la soirée et la nuit se déroulèrent sans encombre. (3)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une sonnerie stridente retentit et deux grognements se firent entendre. C'était déjà le matin, il était tôt et la mission des shinigamis commençait aujourd'hui. Deux bonnes raisons pour ne pas se lever à l'avis de Tsuzuki qui n'avait pas bougé malgré le son abominable du petit réveil. Contrairement à son partenaire dont le retard était presque une phobie. Partenaire qui ne reculait devant rien pour faire lever son aîné. Ainsi, voyant qu'il rechignait à s'extirper des couvertures, Hisoka les lui enleva carrément avant d'ouvrir grand la fenêtre, laissant entrer le vent hivernale. Certes, c'était cruel, mais ne disait-on pas 'à situations désespérées, mesures désespérées ?' Ignorant les propos peu catholiques de Tsuzuki, l'adolescent fit deux pas pour aller à la salle de bain et se préparer. Le brun, quant à lui, émergeait doucement.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route, pressés par les diverses menaces proférées par Hisoka s'ils arrivaient en retard. A quelques mètres du lycée, celui-ci ralentit légèrement.

« Ca va aller ? interrogea Tsuzuki.

- Oui.

- Je te crois, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu me prévienne.

- Tout ira bien, pas la peine de t'en faire comme ça. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Tenoh t'attends là-bas.

- Tu as raison. A plus tard, et soit prudent ! » conseilla Tsuzuki en s'éloignant. Son mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire ne l'avait pas quitté.

Hisoka quant à lui, et malgré son assurance apparente, redoutait tous les sentiments qui allaient fondre sur lui. Malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas vaincu son agoraphobie. Se préparant mentalement, il franchit les hautes grilles du lycée. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, il réussit à tenir le flot d'émotion à distance. Ces longues heures passées à travailler son empathie n'avaient pas été vaines. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il pénétra dans le grand bâtiment immaculé, se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe. Il entendait des murmures sur son passage, il semblait qu'il allait avoir quelques difficultés à passer inaperçu. En tant que nouveau il avait immédiatement été repéré… surtout par les filles… Cette mission allait être un vrai calvaire ! Réfléchissant, il ne regarda pas devant lui et bouscula une lycéenne.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en détaillant la pauvre fille qui avait renversé ses livres.

- C'est rien, répondit-elle en se relevant.

- Mais… tu es la fille d'hier non ?

- Pardon ?

- Hier après-midi, en sortant du lycée…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, coupa t'elle en s'éloignant. »

C'était bien elle, Hisoka en était certain, et elle avait cette même attitude fuyante et froide. Avait-elle des choses à cacher ? Le shinigami la suivit des yeux et la vit entrer dans une salle de classe. Hasard ou pas, il s'avérait que c'était également celle de l'adolescent. Il pénétra à sa suite au moment où la cloche sonnait. Le professeur était déjà là et l'interpella pour le présenter au reste de la classe avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à la seule place vide, tout près de la fenêtre et de commencer à faire l'appel. Ainsi Hisoka apprit que son « suspect numéro 1 » se nommait Maeda Tsukiko – enfant de la lune. Encore une coïncidence ou quelqu'un s'amusait à remuer ses blessures ? Quelqu'un comme Muraki. L'évocation même de celui-ci fit tressaillir l'adolescent. L'emprise que ce médecin fou était encore bien présente en lui, et même un peu trop… Il était constamment dans ses pensées, dans ses cauchemars, à chaque mission, il s'attendait à le voir réapparaître. C'était un véritable enfer.

Tsuzuki venait enfin de quitter le proviseur après un long entretien sur le lycée et les diverses tâches qu'il devait accomplir. Rien qu'à y penser, il en avait le vertige. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec un poste aussi difficile ? il aurait très bien pu être professeur comme d'habitude, ou même surveillant. Il soupçonnait très fortement Tatsumi de le faire payer pour ses dettes qui s'accumulaient de plus en plus. Comme si le comte ne le harcelait pas suffisamment ! S'il n'était pas déjà mort, il serait déjà probablement mort d'épuisement. Il espérait que ça se passait mieux du côté de son partenaire… En tout cas, maintenant qu'il était seul, il allait pouvoir commencer son enquête sur les trois victimes. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver leur dossier. Cette affaire était un véritable casse-tête. Il n'y avait pas le moindre lien entre ces trois filles. Elles n'avaient pas les même professeurs, elles étaient toutes trois brillantes sans sortir de la norme pour autant, n'habitaient pas du tout au même endroit, n'avaient pas les mêmes activités, en somme, rien qui puisse les relier d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il aurait peut-être pu trouver autre chose dans le rapport de police, mais il n'était pas ici. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne devait pas y avoir grand-chose de plus à l'intérieur, sinon, cette mission n'aurait pas été confiée aux shinigamis… Finalement, s'apercevant que rester ainsi à ne rien faire ne l'avançait pas beaucoup, il décida d'aller repérer les lieux. Enfin, repérer était un bien grand mot pour un shinigami comme Tsuzuki. Non, pour lui, repérer revenait à flâner dans les couloirs en attendant qu'une preuve lui tombe dessus comme par magie… Difficile à croire qu'il était le shinigami le plus puissant de l'Enma-Cho. Avançant dans les couloirs, il tomba sur l'infirmerie. Il hésita à y entrer, après tout, c'était là que se terrait toujours Muraki. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net, il était inutile de se voiler la face. Il poussa donc la porte et pénétra dans la pièce d'un blanc un peu trop éclatant. Il lança un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter, à sa droite se tenait le dos d'un homme, grand, blouse blanche, cheveux argentés… c'était lui ! Du moins il en eut l'impression jusqu'à ce que l'homme se retourne et que Tsuzuki se retrouve face à face avec un vieil homme.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

- Non, je venais juste voir…

- C'est vous le remplacent d'Ishikawa ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien bon courage jeune homme !

- Pardon ?

- Il se passe de drôle de choses dans ce lycée depuis ces accidents.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Oh, vous vous en apercevrez bien par vous-même, mais vous feriez bien de ne pas rester ici trop longtemps…

- Merci du conseil, mais je pense que ça devrait aller. Mais vous, vous ne craignez pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ?

- A mon âge, je ne risque plus grand-chose. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail.

- Bien sûr, désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

L'infirmier ne prit pas la peine de répondre, déjà plongé dans l'étude d'un dossier quelconque. Mais le brun se promit de revenir voir ce curieux médecin qui avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait en dire. Il sortit de l'infirmerie en même temps que les élèves de leurs classes. Tsuzuki ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Hisoka dans la masse des lycéens. Il amorça un geste pour aller le voir, mais celui-ci lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire un pas de plus. Il était vrai que si ses camarades apprenaient qu'il avait un rapport avec le principal adjoint, ils ne diraient plus rien à Hisoka de peur qu'il le rapporte. Ce qui, dans le fond, n'était pas totalement faux bien que les raisons soient différentes de ce que les autres pourraient imaginer…

Le soir (4), dans le minuscule appartement, les shinigamis firent le point sur leur découverte de la journée.

« Il va falloir que tu surveilles cette fille de près. Je pense qu'elle cache des choses, déclara Tsuzuki.

- Je sais. Pas la peine de le préciser » répliqua froidement l'adolescent, puis, voyant l'air inquiet de Tsuzuki face à son agressivité, il reprit : « j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il va se passer quelque chose, je le sens. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le lendemain, un nouveau corps fut retrouvé dans une salle de classe, un pistolet à la main et une mare de sang autour de son corps. Apparemment un suicide…

(1) Bon, j'avoue, c'est dans Fruit Basket ça. Je vais essayer de ne pas faire intervenir les personnages dans cette fic ! Mais je vous garantie rien ' Je contrôle personne !

(2) Là c'est carrément un mélange… Furuba Sailor Moon...

(3) Pardonnez la violence du racourcissage extrême des évènements qui suivirent, mais si j'aurai continué à tout raconter, j'en serais jamais venu à bout et ce serait devenu n'importe quoi. Déjà que ça part un peu en cacahuète XD

(4) Je vous renvoie au 3…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Autrice :** encore et toujours la même XD

**Note :** je me confonds en excuses mes braves lecteurs, mais je suis looongue… mais pour la défense je dirais que c'est une sacré galère pour écrire cette fic… je dois slalomer entre deux ordis… enfin bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture et à dans je ne sais combien de temps… :D Ah oui, j'ai fait une légère modification sur la dernière morte, elle ne s'est plus tuée d'une balle dans la tête, mais d'une balle dans le cœur. Et puis voilà et je suis désolé pour la courtité (hum… faites comme si ce mot existait XD) de ce chapitre, chui longue à écrire pas grand-chose ! lol

**Chapitre 2 : cauchemars **

« Elle s'appelait Gin Aoki. Elle était en terminale D. D'après ses parents, elle ne serait pas rentrée hier soir et ils l'ont cherché partout avant qu'un professeur la découvre ce matin. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse à nouveau d'un suicide, déclara sombrement Tsuzuki, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de son bureau.

- Et je suppose qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se tuer ?

- Exact. Sur son dossier il est inscrit que c'est une élève sérieuse, brillante. Elle n'a jamais posé de problème et son père est à la tête d'une des plus grosses entreprises du Japon. On peut donc imaginer qu'elle vivait dans un milieu aisé.

- Et pour celui qui a découvert son corps ? interrogea Hisoka.

- Rien de particulier, il arrive tous les matins à la même heure, excellent professeur, apprécié des élèves, une bonne situation. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un lien avec tout ça.

- L'arme ?

- Rien.

- La dernière personne qui l'a vu ?

- Une amie de sa classe. Elles se sont séparées pas très loin du lycée.

- Son corps ?

- Aucune autre blessure qui laisserait supposer une agression. Il n'y a rien nulle part. »

Hisoka laissa échapper un soupir. C'était un vrai casse tête. Ils étaient là depuis deux jours et ils n'avaient pas le moindre petit début de piste. Enfin, il y avait cette fille mais…

« Tsuzuki, tu pourrais consulter le dossier de Tsukiko Maeda ?

- La fille dont tu m'as parlé hier ?

- Oui. »

Ca avait du bon d'occuper un poste important. Le shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes avait accès à toutes les informations qu'il désirait.

« Eh bien, impressionnant. Cette fille a deux ans d'avance et est pourtant première dans toutes les matières. Elle a eu quelques problèmes avec d'autres élèves. Elle est victime de brimades mais il n'est pas précisé quel genre.

- Ca explique pourquoi elle est si distante. A trop subir les autres, on finit par préférer la solitude pour ne plus être blessé. »

Le ton sur lequel il avait déclaré cela laissait parfaitement deviner que ce n'était pas de Tsukiko qu'il parlait. Nul besoin d'être magicien pour comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à son triste passé.

« Mais parfois, on rencontre certaines personnes et on change. »

Hisoka observa Tsuzuki avec étonnement. Il était rare de le voir aussi subtil. Comme il venait de le dire, les gens pouvaient changer. Hisoka détourna les yeux, faisant mine de regarder par la fenêtre pour masquer sa gène puis reprit comme si de rien était.

« Elle n'a peut-être rien à voir avec cette affaire finalement…

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Rappel toi ce que les deux autres filles disaient quand on l'a rencontré pour la première fois.

- Qu'elle était la dernière à avoir parlé à quelqu'un. Tu crois que ce pourrait être les victimes ?

- Il y a des chances. »

Ils allaient devoir la surveiller. D'un autre côté, c'était déjà ce qu'Hisoka faisait…

« Je crois que je vais retourner en cours.

- Ils ont été arrêtés pour la journée. Tous les élèves sont rentrés chez eux.

- Je peux rester ?

- Bien sûr. »

Un silence s'installa tandis que les deux shinigamis poursuivaient leurs recherches. L'adolescent parcourait distraitement les dossiers. Une peur sournoise prenait place dans son esprit avec ce nouveau suicide. Non, en fait, cette peur était présente bien avant, ces évènements ne faisaient que la réveiller. Et cette peur portait un nom : Muraki. Ces derniers jours, l'idée qu'il était derrière tout ça ne faisait que tourner et retourner dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser. Et il savait que Tsuzuki s'inquiétait également. Il soupira et se rendit compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas de relire la même phrase. Essayant d'être plus attentif, il reprit sa lecture. Mais ces dossiers n'apportaient rien de plus.

« Trois suicides, trois filles qui n'avaient aucun problème. Une pendaison, une ouverture de veine et des médicaments. Puis à nouveau un suicide, même genre de fille mais une balle dans la poitrine, résuma à haute voix Hisoka.

- Un suspect : Maeda Tsukiko mais pas la moindre piste.

- On n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, ironisa l'adolescent. Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? ça ne te ressemble pas de te plaindre comme ça.

- T'as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

- Touché, souris Tsuzuki. Tu sais quoi ? je crois que je vais rentrer. Ca ne sert à rien de passer la journée à ruminer dans ce bureau.

- C'est ton travail tu sais…

- Il n'y a personne ici, le proviseur lui-même est rentré chez lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous reprocherait notre absence.

- Notre ? je te signale que tu es le seul à qui on pourrait reprocher quelque chose.

- C'est vrai. Il n'empêche que je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui. »

Finalement, Hisoka capitula, se rendant compte que le shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes avait raison. Ils en profitèrent pour contacter le Juo-Cho pour avoir de plus amples informations. Malheureusement, ils n'apprirent rien de plus et Tsuzuki eut le droit à un sermon de Tatsumi sur « son incapacité à travailler seul et efficacement comme tout adulte respectable » ainsi qu'un avertissement comme quoi s'il « détruisait le moindre bâtiment ou faisait quoi que ce soit qui causerait une dépense trop importante pour le servie, il ne toucherait plus de salaire pour le reste de son existence. » Ce secrétaire était impitoyable même si il n'avait pas vraiment tort comme l'avait fait justement remarquer Hisoka.

« Tu pourrais prendre ma défense plutôt que d'approuver tout ce qu'il dit, se plaignit Tsuzuki, le soir, couché, Hisoka confortablement installé dans ses bras.

- Alors qu'il a raison ?

- Argh, t'es pire que lui ! »

Hisoka se prit à rire devant l'air désespéré de son coéquipier avant d'effleurer doucement ses lèvres. Malgré leur nouvelle situation, l'adolescent avait gardé cette habitude de le rabaisser à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Le seul changement dans son attitude était le fait qu'il s'amusait maintenant. Ses remarques avaient perdues leur acidité et étaient désormais témoins de leur complicité. Hisoka laissait échapper un petit soupire d'aise en calant sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire. C'était si agréable de ne plus être seul. Entendant la respiration de Tsuzuki qui s'était faite régulière, il remarqua que celui-ci s'était endormi et le shinigami aux yeux d'émeraude décida de faire de même.

_Il fait nuit, une lune rouge apparait lentement derrière les nuages. Le vent porte des pétales de fleurs. Des pétales de fleur de sakura. Il y a quelqu'un près de l'arbre. Non, deux personnes. Je ne distingue pas ce qui se passe, je plisse les yeux, me rapproche, comprends, cris. Je veux fuir, mais je ne peux pas, je glisse, on me rattrape. Je croise le regard fou de cet homme et sans que je sache comment, je me retrouve sous ce cerisier, impuissant, hurlant sans personne pour m'entendre. Je sens ses mains glisser sur mon corps, laissant des marques brûlantes, sentant mon sang s'écouler par endroit. Je veux mourir, mais lui ne le veut pas. Il me maintient en vie, dans ce cauchemar, se délectant de mon agonie. _

_« Hisoka ! »_

_Un cri au loin, on m'appelle… Mais c'est trop tard, bien trop tard. Les larmes s'écoulent maintenant sur mes joues sans discontinuer, se mêlant à mon sang, à ma douleur, à ma mort…_

_« Hisoka ! »_

_La voix se rapproche. _

_« Hisoka ! »_

_De plus en plus. Elle me parait si familière._

Hisoka ouvrit les yeux brusquement, agité, tremblant, terrorisé.

« Tsu…Tsuzuki ? » murmure t'il, reprenant difficilement pied avec la réalité. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ce cauchemar.

« Hisoka, ça va ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête et sentit que ses larmes recommençaient à couler.

« C'était encore lui. Il est de retour, j'en suis sûr.

- Chut, calme toi, tout ira bien, je ne laisserais pas ce malade toucher à un seul de tes cheveux. »

S'accrochant désespérément à ses bras, il pleura encore un long moment.


	4. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** dois-je vraiment le préciser ? Oui ? Bah moi… xD

**Note :** chapitre sans autre intérêt que de vous faire patienter en attendant que j'écrive la suite XD (et éventuellement d'introduire un nouveau personnage).

Aurez-vous reconnu notre inconnu mystère ? Nan ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'on suit la même fic oÕ' ? D'accord, j'arrête. En tout cas, je me demande s'il le suspense que j'essaye de mettre dans cette fic est vraiment utile… bah de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi l'autrice !

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture ou cette note va devenir plus longue que ce misérable chapitre --'. Et au fait, merci pour vos reviews ! ça me fait toujours plaisir :D

**Chapitre 3 : ombre dans la nuit **

_Il était plus de minuit à Tokyo [1, une silhouette se déplaçait dans la nuit, passant d'une rue à une autre d'un pas assuré et calme. Il était tard et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aux alentours. Pas un chat ne semblait vouloir troubler la sérénité des lieux. Immeubles et édifices faisaient courir leurs ombres inquiétantes, ombres régulièrement chassées par les vifs rais de lumières qui s'échappaient des lampadaires qui suivaient la route. Seules quelques ruelles se voyaient rester invisibles [2, cachées par les ténèbres. _

_La silhouette, un homme de guère plus de trente ans à l'allure altière, s'était maintenant arrêté tout près d'une bâtisse sale qui semblait avoir subi nombre de catastrophes et d'intempéries sans vouloir succomber aux chocs. L'homme observa les fenêtres sombres une à une, finissant par s'attarder sur la plus haute d'où s'échappait une faible lumière et de vagues échos de voix, tout juste perceptibles, incompréhensibles. Il sourit en distinguant à travers le rideau une ombre bouger précipitamment, puis, comme s'il avait peur d'être vu, l'homme recula, se dissimulant totalement dans la pénombre, se fondant presque dans le décor. _

_Il resta ainsi longtemps, immobile, silencieux, à observer la petite fenêtre illuminée. Mais à aucun moment il ne cessa de sourire. Pas d'un sourire de joie, non. D'un sourire cruel, teinté d'arrogance, de ceux que l'on arbore lorsqu'on sait des choses ignorées de tous, de ceux que l'on a lorsqu'on a commis un acte répréhensible en sachant que l'on ne cours aucun risque. Un sourire satisfait. Voire inquiétant. _

_Finalement, après un long moment, peut-être même plusieurs heures, l'homme bougea. S'avançant à nouveau vers le bâtiment, remontant ses fines lunettes dans un geste machinal, et comme s'il s'adressait à la fenêtre, déclara doucement : _

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Tsuzuki-san. »

_Il rebroussa alors chemin, son long manteau blanc volant derrière lui sous la douce brise. _

A suivre…

[1 Quand je pense que j'arrive même à vous caser des notes… bref, je situe l'action à Tokyo car je ne me souviens plus de quel secteur sont Tsuzuki et Hisoka… oups XD

[2 Vous admirerez la phrase qui veut (limite) rien dire… voir l'invisible… ah la la…


End file.
